Ultra-thin semiconductors are attractive building blocks for miniaturized optical/optoelectronic devices. To enhance the light matter interaction, thin-film interference in lossy, ultra-thin semiconductor layers has been studied. However, these studies were based on amorphous semiconductors. Consequently, their optoelectronic device performance was limited.